


every moment i'd hold on so tight

by micksgotkicks



Series: five times my writing was better than the magicians [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, cuz it be that way sometimes, the one where they reunite but not irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/pseuds/micksgotkicks
Summary: They've got the gang, they've got a plan, but someone needs to tell Eliot.





	every moment i'd hold on so tight

**Author's Note:**

> part four cuz at this point these are just pwp but without porn so like? what? fluff without plot? 
> 
> title and lyrics from october: written in the stars by tim myers

_i fell in with every word, every smile helped me learn_

_that it's worth it to feel this close and the strength of letting go_

~

“Take me with you.”

Penny stares at Quentin like he’s insane, and who knows, maybe he is. Who could be sane after the shit they’ve been through? What’s one more crazy idea? 

“He’ll kill you if he catches you.” Alice’s words are firm, her face pinched in concern.

Quentin doesn’t turn to her, keeping his steady gaze fixed on Penny. If he could just talk to Eliot for a moment, get the spell to him then maybe...

They need to do this, it’s their last chance at stopping the Monster. It’s currently passed out in Quentin’s room, a habit it’s taken to since mind-melding with Penny. For the first and probably last time, they have an advantage, albeit a small one.

“We could send someone else,” Kady offers. She looks towards Margo, eyebrows raised expectedly.

Margo shakes her head. “It should be Q.”

She knows, Quentin is sure. Margo’s perceptive about this kind of thing. And there’s no way Eliot didn’t tell her what had happened the day they found the third key.

Penny looks between them all before settling back on Quentin. “I don’t want to be responsible for your death. I won’t let that happen.”

Julia touches Penny’s arm and he turns to her, studies her face. Quentin can tell she’s silently asking, reassuring. Because she knows too, even though he hasn’t said it out loud, hasn’t told her the weight of the ache in his chest whenever he thinks about Eliot.

Quentin swallows thickly, feeling the lump in his throat that’s been ever present since the Monster arrived and fucked over Quentin’s sleep schedule.

“Please.” He’s begging, pleading now. 

Penny licks his lips, shaking his head. “Jesus, fine—“

Quentin feels his shoulders relax.

“—but you get two minutes, tops, okay?” 

Quentin nods fervently. Anything. Two minutes, two seconds, as long as he can see Eliot again.

“We’ll have to move quickly,” Alice says, jerking her head towards the open door where the Monster’s sleeping form is, “before he wakes up.”

Penny gives Julia’s arm a squeeze, and Quentin stares at the space between them once they separate. He shouldn’t feel jealous, jealous that someone else is happy and with the person that makes their heart skip a beat. 

But he misses Eliot.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Margo. She’s watching him with a steeling expression that did her so well as High King and her arms crossed over her chest.

“You’re gonna grow a pair of tits and get him the hell out of there, right, Coldwater?” 

Quentin sighs. “I’m gonna try.”

He’s too tired to be shocked when she smacks his arm. It’s not as hard as it could’ve been, there’s barely a sting, but the light slap is enough to catch his attention.

“This isn’t a situation that calls for fucking trying, it’s for fucking succeeding.”

Quentin replays her words over and over as he joins hands with Penny, their friends hovering around them, and they enter the Monster’s mind.

It’s surprisingly quiet, shattering Quentin’s expectations of blood and darkness and screaming, maybe? He isn’t really sure. It’s just a darker version of Marina’s-turned-Kady’s apartment, with torches lining the walls reminiscent of Blackspire.

A door appears out of the corner of his eye and Penny nudges him.

It takes him a moment to realize, as he’s stepping forward, pressing a hand to the wood—it’s the door from the mosaic in Fillory. It’s the door he spent years walking in and out, hand-in-hand with his wife, his son in his arms. It’s the door that Eliot pushed him against over and over, kissing him senseless until he could hardly breath. It’s the door to his house, to _their_ house.

Quentin yanks it open.

He's in Physical Kids cottage, just like Penny said he would be. He's jarred by memories of his first year at Brakebills, of meeting the people he now calls friends. Everything seems slightly off, slightly _wrong,_ but it's been ages since Quentin's been back to Brakebills and he isn’t sure what qualifies as wrong anymore.

“Q?”

He whirls around and there he is, getting to his feet from the couch.

“El.”

They’re in each other’s arms before he can think twice. Eliot is a warm, solid weight against him, and Quentin melts into the embrace like it’s where he’s meant to be. It feels like coming home, like days spent working on the mosaic and nights wrapped in each other’s arms. 

He can feel Eliot’s heart beat against his chest, steady and familiar and _alive._ Even though it’s all in his mind, it’s still Eliot. 

“We found a spell,” Quentin says, breathless. “To trap the Monster.”

Eliot’s forehead creases with obvious concern. “Are you sure it’s gonna work?”

“Yes,” Quentin lies, knowing full well that Eliot can tell. 

It seems like he’s always been able to tell when Quentin’s lying. When he hadn’t left his room in a while, but still muttered a biting _I’m fine_ if asked, Eliot brought him a snack and a shoulder to lean on. When he reluctantly pulled away after a heated kiss, his hands wandering as he mumbled a defensive, _I’m not nervous,_ Eliot intertwined their fingers and took things slow.

There’s a loud knock on the door. Penny’s voice—“It’s time to go!”—jerks everything outside of Eliot back into focus, reminding Quentin where he is. 

He holds Eliot’s face between his hands. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“Q—”

“I swear to you, we’ll see each other again. I’m gonna bring you home.”

Quentin presses their foreheads together, expecting a protest or a bit of classic Eliot dark humor, but instead Eliot slowly bobs his head. He slides his hand to the back of Quentin’s neck, licking his lips hurriedly.

“You better be fucking careful, Coldwater. If you get yourself killed, I’m gonna drag you back from the Underworld and kill you myself.”

Quentin can’t help but smile. “I’m sure Margo would help.”

 _“Quentin!”_ Penny yells form the other side of the door.

Eliot lets him go, leaving Quentin feeling cold as he pushes him towards the door.

“I love you,” Eliot says, and if it wasn’t for Penny’s frantic knocking, Quentin is sure he wouldn’t be able to leave.

“I love you, too” Quentin says. He gives Eliot one last look, silently trying to convey everything he wants to say, everything he doesn’t have time to. 

Then he pushes open the door, his determination thundering in his ears like a stampede. He’s going to get Eliot back.

~

_do you know that our love was written in the stars?_

_do you think that it's fate the way that we are?_

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only one i've written where they haven't kissed cuz you know damn well i want their reunion kiss to be In Person(tm).


End file.
